The Bet
by FreakishlyObsessed
Summary: an AU where Sam and Dean make a bet in a bar. Can Dean get the handsome stranger to sleep with him? DeanXCastiel short story


**Hello beautiful readers of mine, it has been too long since I last wrote and I am so sorry for that.**

**But I am back with yet another fanfic for you all to read! This one, as stated by the description, is about Dean Winchester and Castiel from supernatural. I love this show and really wanted to make a little story about Destiel.**

**As always I do not own anything regarding supernatural or its characters.**

**Please enjoy, favorite, and review!**

**Chapter 1**

A smoke filled bar is where two handsome brothers decided to spend their night off. Dean and Sam Winchester sit across from each other, sipping on Budweiser, and talking about work.

"My boss is a dick." Sam says as he takes a slug of beer. Dean laughs lightly at his brothers annoyed expression.

"Well that sucks for you Sammy. Luckily I'm my own boss."

"We can't all have an auto repair shop. Some of us have to work for actual companies." Sam stretches his arms above his head and watches Dean look a waitress up and down. He rolls his eyes before speaking to his brother.

"Seriously dude? I can't take you anywhere." Deans gaze breaks from the waitress and he smirks at Sam.

"Sorry little brother. But I can get anyone anywhere. Resistance is futile." Dean takes the final sip of his Budweiser and slouches in his chair. Sam looks around the bar for a moment.

"You really think you could get anyone here?"

"I _know _I could get anyone here, Sammy." Dean smiles at his brother. Sam nods and looks around the bar some more.

"Well then how about I choose someone in this bar and you have to try to get them to sleep with you." Dean cocks his eyebrow in interest. After a moment of thinking he nods his head. A grin spreads across Sam's face.

Taking a quick glace around the bar Sam's eyes immediately land on the perfect person.

"There. That's who you have to sleep with." Sam points behind Dean and smiles.

"So who is the lucky lady?" Dean asked as he turned around with a smile. But once his eyes landed where his brother was pointing his smile faded. He quickly turned to face his brother, who was already laughing hysterically.

"Seriously? A dude?" Sam nods his head as he laughs. Dean turns to look at the man again. With a sigh he stands up.

"A bet is a bet." And with that Dean walked towards the stranger, his mind spinning with possible outcomes.

_Sex with a guy? Why the hell am I doing this? This guy could punch me in the face for all I know!_

Dean slows his pace as he gets closer to his one night stand. He glances over his shoulder to see his brother smiling at him. Dean squints his eyes at Sam and walks up to the man with dark hair.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The man looks up at Dean and tilts his head in confusion. He eyes him for a moment before speaking.

"No, do you need it?"

"No. I was wondering if I could sit with you." Dean scratches his neck and smirks at the man, noticing how blue his eyes are.

"Oh. Sure, of course." Dean pulls out the chair and sits.

"Hi," Dean reaches his hand across the table. "I'm Dean." The man locks hand with Dean. "My name is Castiel."

"Castiel, that's a different name."

"It's the name of an angel, my parents are rather religious." Dean nodded and looked around. An awkward silence fell over the men.

Castiel looked at Dean with a confused expression before loosening his tie. Dean glanced at the man.

"Tie to tight, Cas?"

"A bit. I just came from work. And Cas?" Dean smiled and motioned for the waitress to being another beer.

"It's called a nickname dude. Where do you work?" He asked as he reached across the table to grab some nuts.

"A car dealership. Nothing special." Castiel replied nonchalantly.

"Awesome. I own an auto repair shop. It was left to me by my uncle Bobby." the waitress placed two Budweiser's on the table. She winked at Castiel before leaving. Dean noticed and smiled across to Cas, who was busy looking at him.

"What?" Dean asked as he reached for a beer. Castiel reached his hand for a beer at the same time and their hands touched. Both men allowed their hands to linger for a moment before Dean pulled away and coughed.

"Dean," Castiel began, with a curious expression.

Dean scratched his head. "Yeah Cas?"

"Could you take a look at my car? It makes a weird noise when I start it." Dean chuckled at Castiel's serious expression for a minor question.

"Sure thing. Lemme just tell my brother where I'll be."

Dean excused himself and walked though the crowd to his brother. He sat across from Sam and smiled.

"Looks like I'll win this bet little brother." Sam rolled his eyes. "And why's that?"

"He wants me to check out his car. I can easily work my magic out there." Sam opened his mouth to respond but someone walked up to the table and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean." He turned his head to see Cas behind him. Dean stood up and winked at his brother before heading outside with Castiel.

Outside was a much different atmosphere. The heavy smell of smoke lessened and the the full moon made the parking lot glow in the dark night. Castiel walked in front of Dean as he led him to the car. The pair stopped walking when they reached a silver 1999 Honda accent. Castiel motioned to the car.

"This is it."

"Got the keys?"

Castiel reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his car keys and handed them to dean. Dean's hand grazed Cas' as he took the key. Dean slid into the drivers seat and turned the car on. Oddly enough no noise was made. Castiel got into the passengers side.

"That is strange." Castiel remarked as Dean looked at him with a questioning expression. "It made a sound earlier." Cas shifted in his seat as he looked out the window.

"Well, how about I give you my card and if it happens again you can call me." Dean spoke smoothly as he pulled out his business card and handed it to Cas. Castiel took the card and slid it into his coat pocket. Dean turned the car off and scratched his chin. He let out a sigh before speaking.

"We should probably head back in." Castiel looked over at Dean with a slight sadness in his eye that Dean couldn't help but notice. Green eyes gazed into blue as Dean licked his lips subtly.

"Or we could," Dean paused to read Castiels expression. "go somewhere else?" Cas smiled faintly.

"That could be fun." Castiel said in his deep voice that caused Dean to smile.

"Where to?" Dean asked as he got out of the car. Castiel looked at the man confused by his actions.

"Um...I am fine with anything. But where are you going?"

"I have to let Sammy know that he needs to take my car back to his house. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Dean winked as he closed the car door and walked into the bar.


End file.
